always and forever
by haley davis
Summary: my take on what happens to the characters of one tree hill after the finale... old characters come back and new characters apear...


This is set five years after the end of one tree hill, Lydia is 5 she has a new baby brother named Keith cooper Scott he is five months old Brooke and Julian and the twins are still living in the same house the show is on its fourth season and going strong brooks' line is growing, Bevin and skills are together and Millie and mouth are engaged mia and chase are also engaged and are adopting chuck quinn and clay are pregnant.

* * *

Lydia? Lydia? Haley called from down the stairs but there was no reply. Nathan can you go wake up Lydia? Haley asked Nathan before he ran upstairs, when he arrived at Lydia's room he noticed straight away that her drawers had been pulled out and she was gone.

Haley and Nathan frantically search the house screaming for Lydia, when Jamie found a note saying I have ran away to live with Brooke, by Lydia. Mum he shouted when he showed her the note, she smiled looking at the spelling mistakes and runs to find Nathan.

As Julian was on route to get to his sound stage for a meeting driving up the road towards the Scott's house he saw a little girl walking down the road by herself trailing a small suitcase behind her he soon realised it was Lydia.

Lydia? Julian asked does your mum know your here?

I left a note I'm moving in with yous she sounded so sure of herself when she tells him he smiled she always had a complete confidence when she spoke.

Oh are you now?

Yep.

Okay let's get you back to mine he said after sending Haley a don't worry text, she hoped in the got to Brookes within two minutes but Lydia had frantically tried to explain to Julian but started crying he just lifted her up and carried her into and handed her to Brooke and got back in his car and headed to his sound stage.

Lydia what's wrong baby girl? Brooke asks

I'm moving in with you.

Okay, why?

Because my mum has the new baby and dads always busy with Jamie and I'm left all alone.

I'm sure that's not true.

It is they love them more than me.

Now I know that is not true? They love you all the same.

Yes they say that but I know that is not true, they love the baby more even Georgia says so.

Who is Georgia?

She is a girl in my class she has a baby brother to and says her mom barley knows she exists.

Okay we have to talk about this but i have to phone your mum I'm sure she is really worried.

I don't think so... Lydia says again with a tone that she is so sure of herself that Brooke can't help but smile.

Brooke Brooke is Lydia there.

Yes she is here she is fine.

Okay I'm on my way over.

Okay see you soon.

Lydia is playing on the floor colouring when Haley walks through the front door and wraps her arms around Lydia. Lydia doesn't even look up. Haley looks so defeated and moves over to Brooke.

Where is Keith? Brooke asks worried.

He's with skills, Bevin and the twins, Lydia never ever run away again.

Lydia doesn't reply.

She says she is moving in with me Brooke said moving towards them both.

And why is that Lydia? Haley asked pulling Lydia to the sofa Lydia didn't look up, Brooke sat down Lydia snuggled up to her like she was afraid of Haley.

What is the matter you can tell me anything Haley pleaded with Lydia but Lydia didn't budge.

Lydia tell your mum what you told me Brooke demanded.

No I don't want to Lydia said looking up to Brooke with sad eyes still in her pj's.

Why won't you tell me? Haley asked.

Because you don't care! Lydia said crying into Brooke.

Of course I care. She said rubbing her back I love you so much and just because Keith is here doesn't mean I love you any less. Haley said.

Promise? Lydia said turning round from Brooke.

Promise. Haley said picking up her little girl.

Now let's go do something just the two of us? She asks putting Lydia down and checking her phone!

NO! Lydia says as she runs into Brookes' bathroom.

Lydia? Lydia, sweetie come out? Haley says pleading..

NO! Lydia says as she sits in the corner and starts to cry.

Lydia let me in? Haley says.

No, i don't want to speak to you!..

Lydia its Brooke let me in?

Okay. Lydia slowly opens the door.

Haley sits there hart broken.

You're hurting your mom why won't you talk to her?

I don't want her to forget me.

She is not going to forget you!

But with Keith and Jamie what if I get lost in the middle.

You won't, you're her girl you are her only girl how could she forget you, now go give her a hug.

Okay.

I'm sorry mama. Lydia shouted running up to Haley and wrapping her legs around her.

It's okay baby girl I love you so much.

I love you to!

So what do you want to do today?

Swimming? Lydia said as she smiles.

Will we go see Quinn and swim at the beach?

No. At the pool.

Ehm okay lets go home then.

Okay.


End file.
